Mesopelegia
Mesopelegia, officially the 'United Confederate Republic of Mesopelegia, '''is a nation in Oceania, comprised of a continent formerly known as Australia, a chain of two large islands formerly known as New Zealand, and a smaller island once known as Tasmania. It is one of the largest countries in the world. There are 12 territories in Mesopelegia. The land known today as Mesopelegia was colonized for thousands of years prior to the foundation of the nation of Mesopelegia. Most of the continent's population was centered on the coastlines. Rising sea levels caused these cities to be inundated and destroyed. The population moved inland, and due to their wealth, were able to rebuild fairly quickly. The floods also created an inland sea, which provided new coastal areas for new cities to be built. The largest city is Monarchstown, which had a population of 19,844,745 at the 2577 census. Today, Mesopelegia is the third richest nation in the world, behind the United Netherlands and Mediterranea. It is also one of the most-developed nations in the world, and has the third largest military, behind Transatlantica and Kazakh Eli. Government Mesopelegia is a confederate diarchy with a parliamentary democracy, although its constitution is not codified. Executive Branch King Jeremiah Ngata is the King of New Zealand and the head of state. The King is a third of the Executive Branch, the others being the President and The Ministry. The President is elected by the people, namely all sane citizens above 16. The Ministry is comprimised of the heads of all the departments. The High Court elects the heads while the Chamber commands them. The majority rule can veto a bill. They can also make "executive orders" so people follow the law. The King and the President choose judges at nationwide level to their designated territories. They are reffered to as the Executives. The President is commander-in-chief of the armed forces of Mesopelegia. Meso Navy.png|The Mesopelegian Navy Meso Army.png|The Mesopelegian Army Meso Air Force.png|The Mesopelegian Royal Air Force Legislative Branch The Mesopelegii Congress is divided into two "houses". These are the Senate and the Chamber of Representatives. The Chamber of Representatives is the lower house of the Congress. It is headed by the chancellor. Its 146 seats are apportioned to each state according to its population. Legislation may be introduced in either the Chamber or the Senate. The Senate is the upper house of the Congress. It is headed by the Prime Senator, who is elected at the beginning of each congress. The Prime Senator does not vote, except in the case of a tie. The senate is responsible for approving treaties, confirming magistrates, and confirming other appointments made by the President. The two form laws as "bills" which is directly voted upon. If the executives veto the bill it can become a law anyway, if voted by more than 3/4 of the House, i.e. the people. Judicial Branch The Administrative Branch is the part of government that interprets what the law means. The Administrative Branch is made up of the Superior Court and many lower courts. If the Superior Court decides that a law is not allowed by the Constitution, the law is said to be "struck down" and is no longer a valid law. The Superior Court is made up of ten judges, called Magistrates, who are nominated by the President and confirmed by the Chamber. One of these Magistrate, called the Grand Magistrate, heads the court. A Superior Court magistrate serves until he or she resigns. When that happens, the Senate nominates someone new to replace the justice who left. If the Chamber agrees with that choice, the person becomes a justice. If the Chamber does not agree with the Senate's choice, then the Executives must nominate someone else. It has been firmly established that the Superior Court is the ultimate interpreter of the Constitution and has the power to strike down any law that conflicts with it. Referendum The people of Mesopelegia can collect signatures if they do not like a new law or a law change. This is called a ''referendum. If enough people sign a referendum, the people vote. The people can also collect signatures to change the constitution. This is called an initiative. The constitution is the basic law of a country. Territories Swan river.png|Swan River Territory North meso.png|North Mesopelegian Territory New rakiura.png|New Rakiurian Territory New holland.png|New Holland Territory New cymru.png|New Cymru Terrritory Elizabeth.png|Elizabeth Territory East meso.png|East Mesopelegian Territory Dervon.png|Dervon Territory Central meso.png|Central Mesopelegian Territory Capital with Seal.jpg|Federal Capital Territory Aurealia.png|Aurealian Territory Aotorea.png|Aotorean Territory There are 12 territories in Mesopelegia. Included in these is the Commonwealth of Aotearoa, located in what once was New Zealand. Some of them are similiar in boundaries to Australia's states and territories. Federal Capital Territory Additional Territories Mesopelegia has no additional Territories but it use to have a small claim on an Antarctic Island before Adelia fell to a rebellion. Trivia *Mesopelegia means the land between the seas. *All territories have a play on words. **Australia also has an Federal Capital Territory. **The Elizabeth Territory is where the Victoria Territory was, they both being named for ancient British Monarchs. **New Cymru is where New South Wales was, Cymru an ancient name for Wales. **North Mesopelegia is in North Australia. **East Mesopelegia is in Queensland. **Aurealia means "southern" and is located on South Australia. **New Holland was an old name for a colony on Australia. **Swan River was the name of another old Australian colony. **Central Mesopelegia is named for Central Australia, an old Australian colony. **New Rakiura comes from Rakiura, an old name for New Zealand's south island, hinting immigration. **Dervon is an old name for Tasmania which Dervon is located on. ** Aotearoa is a cultural name for New Zealand. * Australia is the only country in the future to have an technical Antarctic Claim, hinting its large claims in the modern world. These territories became Aussie and The Britons. * The constant use of the trident in Mesopelegian symbolism hints their dependency on fishing. * Terra Australis is an ancient name reffering to Australia, hense its naming, meaning "southern land".